Rhythm Emotions 2.0
by KimberlyWaterflower
Summary: This is the story of war and love emotions,If you don't like romances then I hate you!JK.


Rhythm Emotions I  
  
You don't know anything about Emotions until after you read this fic.  
  
Episode One  
  
"This isn't truly happening is it Satsuna?"Riki asked looking up at the older docter."I don't know Riki." Setsuna said putting the newspaper back on the table."Honestly I don't know.I wish it weren't true but you might have to fight for our peace once again."she said as Riki nodded silently."I understand now, what you meant by War is like an Endless Waltz, Setsuna. And I will fight for you."she said as she hugged Setsuna tightly.  
  
"No fair.We have to work with girls now?"Duo asked groaning asw Wufei walked into his room and slammed the door."Wufei is taking it hard."Quatre said as Heero returned to his laptop."I think we will all learn something out of this little one."Trowa said ruffling Quatre's blond hair.Duo just stood there is his shirt that said:'I'm a ladies man'"Now I have to take back my shirt!"he yelled down the hall running to his room to serch for the recipt."I dunno, I think Duo is taking harder.He hasn't been around girls since Hilde broke up with him."Heero said from his laptop."How do you know they broke up?You weren't spying on him again were you?"Quatre asked."Actually I was."Heero said as Trowa looked shocked at Heero.  
  
Flashback  
  
Duo smirked.He had spent a thousand dollars today and he was going to ask Hilde to marry him.Hilde walked into the apartment to see rose petals all over the floor."How romantic.It must be from Brad."Hilde said smiling.'Brad?Who's Brad?'Duo asked himself.Hilde opened the closet door to see Duo crying."Your cheating on me aren't you?"he asked. "No."she lied."I know you lying Hilde."he said sniffling.Duo ran out of her way and out of the apartment.  
Heero stood in the corner watching Duo from the window running away.Hilde walked to her room and packed her things."Heero why are you here?"Hilde asked."I came here to video tape Duo's proposal but unfortunatly it was to the wrong girl."Heero said coldly walking passed her."Oh yeah, don't bother packing your things.You can have the apartment.Me and Duo are leaving."Heero said as Hilde felt tears roll down her face.  
  
Flashback Ends  
  
"And that's the whole story."Heero said as Trowa held Quatre in his arms."Poor Duo.I guess he feels he's lost his looks and charm after that incident."Quatre said as Heero shook his head."I feel sorry for him.He might even quit piloting because of the docters change."Heero said watching two bluebirds chase each other.  
  
Duo jumped off the fire escape."I should get some relaxation before I meet those new girl pilots."he said walking down the street terrorizing pigeons to death.  
*entering Duo's POV*  
Why do I feel as if I've lost my touch?Is it because I'm 16 years old or is it because I'm just afraid of being rejected?Me afraid of rejection!Ha, never in a million years!Hn, I wonder if they still do boy hair in there?Here I go, its not normal for a guy to walk into a beauty parlor."Hi!How can I help you?"a girl with long brown hair like his asked."Um' I want to get my hair washed that's all."he said smiling."Oh well, you can see our manager Kimberly.She loves washing long hair and she's open too."she said smiling at him.He walked over to the red-orange haired girl.She looked at him and blushed."Um sit down right here and I'll be back in a monment."she said walking to the back.She came back with gloves on."Allright what's your name?"Duo asked nervously."My name is Kimberly and yours?"she asked."My name is Duo, Duo Maxwell."he said giving her a cute smile.The conversation seemed to go n forever, but I didn't care.All I cared about was being with her.She was gorgeous.The looks, the hairs.Everything a guy could ask for."You have such silky hair.How do you keep it from falling out?"KIm asked me trimming my lose ends after blow drying it."Oh I use pantene pro-v."I said as she smiled at me again."Oh well I've been using Lorel Teens shampoo."she said to me putting her scissors away.It was now 5:00 pm and everyone except us was gone."I love it."I said looking in the mirror."Hey it's free.I needed someone to talk to and you were just the one. You don't know how lonely it is when your manager."she said as I stood up."Here's my number.Call me on my cell phone and give me your number kay?"I said grinning."Um' okay."she said as if she hadn't had a boyfirend in years.Like that's ever gonna happen to a good looking girl?  
  
Quatre began to worry about the american pilot."Maybe we should send a rescue sqaud after him."Quatre asked as Duo walked in with a bag in his hand and walked to his room."Hn, he's met a girl."Heero said as Trowa nooded."Hai indeed"he said as Quatre wiped his tears."It's so special.I'm gonna cry Trowa-Chan."Quatre said as Trowa and Heero watched the younger pilot cry his heart out."He needs some."Heero said."No I just think it's a desprate cry for mental help."Trowa said as Quatre started sobbing.  
  
"Dammit Maxwell.Will you leave me alone with your drunk ass."Wufei said as Duo dropped his bottle of sake on Wufei's 30 page letter."oops."Duo said giggleing.Wufei brought his hand up until Duo's cell phone rang.  
  
TBC 


End file.
